A Little Bit of Reality
by TheToxicInterest
Summary: Kelly Kelly and Eve learn that you should knock before you walk into someone's locker room. NOT A LEMON. Heath SlaterxJustin Gabriel, Slariel. Kelly KellyxJustin Gabriel fans will not like this!


**I wrote this because A. I love Slariel and B. I don't like Kelly Kelly very much. This doesn't really bash her, but if you're a gigantic KK fan (or KKxJustin Gabriel fan), you most likely won't like this.**

**WARNING: Slash. Kelly KellyxJustin Gabriel fans might want to press the back button right now. Don't leave any hateful comments, because I warned you.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned WWE, we wouldn't need the Sisters of Salvation storyline because the Divas would be perfect already.**

* * *

><p>There's a <em>reason <em>that people say fairy tales don't always come true...

There's a _reason_ people say that you should knock...

There's a _reason _that Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater are so close...

But you were _blind._

You stumbled into this relationship, thinking that he was _the prince _to _your princess_.

Because you're just that _naive._

* * *

><p>Kelly Kelly strutted down the hall of the locker room with her best friend in the world, Eve Torres. They were giggling about how Kelly had won her match that night against Natalya, catching her off-gaurd with a roll up (as usual) when Natalya was going for the sharpshooter.<p>

"Justin won his tag team match tonight, too," Kelly said proudly, "We're totally a power couple!"

"Oh, totally!" Eve agreed, nodding animatedly, "You two are meant to be together."

"Who's kids will be cuter- mine and Justin's, or Maryse and Miz's?"

"Oh, yours! Definitely!" Eve schmoozed.

"Let's go talk to Justin," Kelly said, flipping her blond hair back, "Me and him don't go out enough, you know. After we talk, then we can totally go out to, like, a movie or something. It'll be great!"

"You two are like a fairy tale," Eve commented almost dreamily, "You're the princess and he's your prince, your true love."

"And, of course, we'll have our happy ending!" Kelly said with a gigantic smile, "I love him so much, Eve."

"I know. He's all you talk about," she teased.

The blond frowned. "I wish he wouldn't hang out with Heath so much, though. I mean, I know that they've known each other for way longer, but I'm his _girlfriend_ and that's far more important that his _best friend. _Right?"

Eve nodded in agreement.

"He talks to Heath an awful lot, doesn't he?" Kelly asked as they continued to walk, "You don't think it means something, do you?"

"Um... What could it mean other than that he likes to hang out with his friends?"

"Well," Kelly said, "They hug each other a lot. And they're always finishing each other's jokes, and... I don't know. I don't like how Heath looks at him."

"I'm sure it's nothing," the brunette assured.

They got to Justin's locker room and flung the door open, stepping inside without preamble.

Heath Slater had Justin pressed against a wall, and was kissing him breathless. One of Justin's hands was tangled in Heath's hair, the other arm wrapped around the redhead's waist. Heath had a hand on the wall behind Justin, and the other one was going up Justin's shirt.

Justin moaned, bucking his hips forward, and Heath closed all the distance between their bodies. Heath pulled away from Justin's lips and trailed kisses across his jawline, rubbing their crotches together and making Justin moan in ecstasy.

Thankfully, Justin's eyes were closed the whole time and he didn't see Kelly and Eve run out of the locker room in pure horror.

They ran down the empty hall, as fast as their legs could carry them, coming to a stop right outside of Kelly's private locker room. The two girls went inside, closing the door behind them with a loud bang. Kelly sank to the floor, shaking her head, unable to believe what she just saw. Eve paced the locker room, in almost as much surprise as her best friend.

"What the... what was... Heath and... _what the fuck was that?" _Kelly screeched.

Eve stopped, still as a statue except for her shaking hands. "Maybe Beth and Natalya are right," she said. She and Kelly looked at each other with equally wide eyes. "Maybe we _are _brainless Barbies..."

* * *

><p>There's a <em>reason <em>that people say fairy tales don't always come true... **Because they don't.**

There's a _reason_ people say that you should knock... **Because you might not like what you walk in on.**

There's a _reason _that Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater are so close... **And it was obvious to everyone but you.**

But you were _blind. _**Blinded by your ego.**

You stumbled into this relationship, thinking that he was _the prince _to _your princess_. **The Ken to your Barbie.**

Because you're just that _naive. _**Stupid.**

Hope you enjoyed your dose of reality, ladies.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it terrible? Was it awesome? Please leave a review and let me know. ^ ^<strong>


End file.
